


Body Switches [Kenhina] Pt.1

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name. Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Two people who switch bodies are said to be soulmates.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Anime Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 19





	Body Switches [Kenhina] Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I got his middle school friend's names right in the tags, I'm in class and don't want to search it up so.. This is apart of my Wattpad series, anime oneshots.

3 YEARS AND 3 MONTHS AFTER HINATA SAW THE LITTLE GIANT ON TV

"Once in a while when I wake up, I find myself crying. The dream I must have had I can never recall. But the sensation that I've lost something lingers for a long time after I wake up. I'm always searching for something, for someone. This feeling has possessed me I think from that day when the stars came falling. It was almost as if a scene from a dream. Nothing more, nothing less than a beautiful view." Then the meteor dropped. 

Every now and then Kenma Kozume woke up in another person's body, it has happened ever since he turned 15 he had started switching. Ever since the meteor felt like it was going to hit him. 

He woke up in the morning of the 17th of October, the day after his birthday. But he wasn't in his bed, he was very picky when it came to beds, it was very annoying when he didn't get to sleep in his own bed you could call him pissed. 

He woke up and immediately looked around, he was in a different room, outside the window, he was in a different area, what was this, the country? I live in Tokyo. The mirror, that's what he needed to look at. Bright orange hair? Amber eyes? This was not him. What was a possible way this had happened? 

"Shoyo," So that was my name, or rather this body's name. "Get ready for volleyball practice," So this guy also played volleyball. 

"Okay!" He got dressed in a strange uniform and wanted to head off the school. But the problem was he had no idea where the school was, the uniform said the school was called Yukigaoka so he brought out his phone and looked on google maps, it was kind of far... Guess I'll have to walk. Without a switch... How was he going to play games on his way to school, was this person in his body? What am I going to do while walking?

Volleyball Practice... UGH. Apparently this person was a spiker. One minor problem. HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO SPIKE? Spiking is a little hard to be honest, how does Kuroo do this? He wanted to meet this Shoyo guy sometime. This guy was also supposedly the captain of the school, or the six-person volleyball club. 

HINATA SHOYO

So there was this random occurrence, it happened for no reason that he woke up in the wrong bed, with the wrong appearance, the wrong school and even the wrong name, what was wrong with the people around him, His name wasn't Kozume or Kenma or Kitten. A guy named Kuroo asked hm a bunch of dumb questions too and he knew no one. 

When Kenma/Harry met Hinata/Sally

Kenma Kozume had tried every chance he got to go to Miyagi. So he went, much to the dissagreement to Kuroo who followed him. Hinata Shoyo had come up to him as he remembered, with the bright orange hair and the amber eyes, not many people in Japan had orange hair. So he was the person I kept switching with, I needed to talk to him. But first, I decided, to do some reading about the whole body switching thing. (Trigger warning if you're a hardcore your name fan because I'm adding to the lore for this )

So apparently they say something at the same time but then again its described as fate, even though Kenma didn't believe it he kind of had to, there was no other explanation. Then it says that every person who does this, who says the same words is now connected by fate, connected by an invisible string, soulmates.


End file.
